Against All Odds
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: She was Itachi's property the moment she was sold, to obey his every word. She caught Deidara's attention the minute he saw her, and he knew that he wanted her. The only problem is that she belongs to his rival, Itachi.[Your mine!] Deidara x Sakura
1. Farewell

**Against All Odds **

****

**X **

**X **

**X **

**Pairing: Deidara x Sakura (slight: Itachi x Sakura) **

**Summary: The Life of a Geisha is not as glamorous as it may seem. Just ask Lady Sakura who finds herself entangled in the most devious web of 2 Lords. Will her duty keep her from the man she's always wanted or will she find away to get around the odds? **

**Character Ages **

****

Sakura: **19 **

**X **

Deidara: **25 **

**X **

Itachi: **26 **

**X **

Ino: **19 **

**X **

Naruto: **20 **

**X **

Sasuke: **20 **

**X **

Tsunade: **41 **

**X **

**X **

**X **

**Author's Note **

****

**_Well, this is my first Deidara x Sakura fanfic and I hope that I did an alright job writing the first chapter; yes, I know this chapter is going to be short but I can assure you all that I will write a lot more in the 2nd and so on chapters! XD _**

****

**_Oo, and I am personally dedicating this chapter to my crazy friend, BlackStarAlchemist; she was the one who encouraged me to write this story and now, here I am! XXD _**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters; Masashi Kishimoto does!!! XD **

**X **

**X **

**X **

Chapter 1: **Farewell **

**X **

**X **

**X **

_Tree branches swayed overhead, creating a rustling sound that was quite pleasant to the ears. Sakura Haruno lay on the soft grassy ground, surrounded by cherry blossom trees… She was only 8 years old, and pretty damn wise. _

_Her green kimono was made of pure silk, one of the most finest in all of Konohagakure. Her mother had told her that the colour of the kimono brought out her large jade orbs. Smiling at the recent memory, Sakura hoisted herself up into a sitting position on the ground, humming a sweet tune. _

_A cool breeze drifted by, making the young girl smile to herself; for she was to become a Geisha… It had always been her dream since she saw those finely dressed woman floating across a bridge wearing beautiful kimono made of wondrous fabric… _

_Granny Tsunade, as she would often refer to the wise woman as, was her teacher since 1 year ago… The woman, even though she lacked grace and withstanding, gained respect of all the villagers. _

_Now standing by the edge of the flowing river, Sakura effortlessly picked up a small flat rock and tossed it into the river and continued to watch the strong currents crash into moss covered rocks… _

**- **

"Lady Sakura!" Called one of the Okiya maids from downstairs…

Startled awake, the said woman grudgingly opened her eyes to the bright sunlight that filtered into the room through the open window to the far right. Rubbing her sleepy jade orbs, Sakura untangled herself in the mass of blankets she was given to sleep under and crawled out of her warm bed.

The maid called her name again.

"I'm coming, Suki…" Sakura chirped.

As she pulled on a white yukata, Sakura treaded down the wooden steps until she reached the bottom floor where the Maid, Suki was waiting for her with a bright smile on her face.

"Azami wanted me to tell you that you are to entertain the men at the tea house called Okakura…"

Processing everything, Sakura merely nodded her head and informed the young woman that she was going to bathe in the indoor springs; nodding curtly, Suki disappeared around a corner, leaving Sakura to walk towards the springs…

It was only 4 months ago that Sakura had blossomed from a Maiko, an apprentice Geisha to a full fledged Geisha and already she had earned the village's blessing and respect! She had become the most popular and well mannered Geisha in all of Konohagakure!

And it was all thanks to her teacher since childhood, Granny Tsunade…

Smiling as she lowered her naked form within the warm water of the springs, Sakura rested her head against he ledge of the springs as she closed her eyes and let the water replenish her body and soul…

Even though she was not yet adopted by Azami, she still felt like a second mother to her… Both her parents died during the war of Konohagakure and Otagakure nearly 10 years ago and it was Granny Tsunade who comforted her and took her in as one of her very own…

Up until now, Sakura was living with a new woman who took care of her, though many Okiya fought to have her live within their boundaries, it was in Tsunade's best interest that Sakura was to live with her friend since childhood, Tanaka Azami…

Though, Sakura wasn't the only Geisha living in the same Okiya as Azami; there were a few other who she has grown found with and friendly along the terms of actions towards each other… Yamanaka Ino, she was the first to approach Sakura when she began living with Azami; her long blonde hair was always pulled back and her cerulean eyes were so full of energy…

Hyuga Hinata, even though she wasn't a Geisha, she was a Hyuga; making her apart of one of the most prestigious clans in Konohagakure. Sakura was usually sent to their large manor on the outskirts of Konoha to entertain the young Lord known as Hyuga Neji, Hinata's cousin…

Sakura and Neji only went as far as whispering into one another's ears and a few playful nudges here and there… Sakura knew better than to have an affair with the young Lord of the Hyuga Manor, which would surely get her scorned and her respect level would drop drastically!

They were close friends, even though Sakura had a difficult time getting that through Ino's perverted head!

Stepping out of the springs, Sakura wrapped a towel around her body as she left the springs in search of Suki who would have to help her put on her Kimono and other fine silks; it was such a hassle being a Geisha, she couldn't sleep in like she used to and she had to dress in layers and layers of silk which became quite annoying after a while…

"Oh sure being a Geisha seems fun at first…" Sakura mumbled to herself.

"But it's rather complicated and there are far too many rules that I have to abide by…"

Almost running into Suki, the Geisha stopped and gave the maid an apologetic look. In Suki's arms was a kimono that Sakura had never seen before, giving the maid a quizzical look, Suki answered her.

"You're new Kimono Lady Sakura…"

Nodding her head, Sakura and Suki walked towards the dressing room where Sakura let the yukata fall to the wooden floor and went in search for some undergarments. Once that was taken care of, Suki extracted the juban, which is a white under robe and tied a white sash around the woman's waist to keep it in place.

Next was the actual Kimono itself, the deep crimson material was pulled on, the billowing sleeves falling to Sakura's side as Suki wound the silk sash around her body and tied it at the back. The thick black obi was wrapped around Sakura's waist, covering the original sash and continued to tighten until Sakura could hardly breathe…

_This is the part I hate about being a Geisha… _

Once the black obi was fastened properly at the back, Sakura sat herself in front of the tall mirror as Suki fetched the hair accessories and began to pull Sakura's long pink tendrils into a complicated bun, and then placed the last accessory near the bun…

As for makeup, Sakura wasn't a huge fan and never wore the white face cream that still so many Geisha wore these days; dismissing Suki, the young woman took a look at herself as she slipped on her zori sandals and left the dressing room.

_That bath took up a lot of time… _

Meeting Suki near the front entrance, Sakura bowed her head to the maid as the maid did the same to her. The pink haired woman left the Okiya and headed over towards Okakura teahouse where she was expected to be this afternoon…

_Entertaining people is all I seem to be doing these days… _

_I wish something more exciting would happen once in a while… _

Too deep in thought to notice where she was going, Sakura smashed into a sturdy backside of a person and nearly hit the dirty ground beneath her if it wasn't for two strong arms holding her up. Blinking in shock, Sakura looked up at the handsome face of Hyuga Neji smirking at her…

"Gomen, Neji-san…" Sakura said quietly.

Shaking his head, the two of them engaged in a pleasant conversation as they walked towards the northern direction…

"So, you're headed towards Okakura as well…" Sakura mused.

Smiling at the woman, once they reached the cobblestone steps of the Okakura teahouse, Neji slid open the screen door and allowed Sakura entrance to the teahouse first before he walked in himself… The two of them were currently being seated at a large table through one of the screen doors and into another well furnished room already filled with people…

Catching site of her friend, Yamanaka Ino, Sakura inclined her head to Neji and dashed towards the blonde haired woman who was currently speaking to a well mannered male…

"Konichiwa, Ino-chan…" Sakura said cheerfully.

Smiling at her friend, Ino was led away by Sakura as the two began to excitedly chatter away. Laughing and giggling, Sakura's eyes caught sight of Azami who was currently speaking to a rather tall and lean male, though it was hard to tell who the man was since his back was facing in Sakura's direction…

Ignoring Ino's jabbing, Sakura continued to watch the two talk away until Ino shouted in her ear; causing Sakura to jump a little and smile sheepishly.

"Are you listening to me, Sakura-chan?" She asked.

"Gomen…" Sakura chirped.

Starting all over again, Sakura tried her bet to listen but her gaze kept sweeping over to Azami and the strange black haired male; she didn't know why but something was telling her that whatever they were talking about it wasn't good at all…

Called over to a nearby table crowded with many people, Sakura was seated beside the Hyuga himself and began a light conversation with him, occasionally pouring him some tea as he thanked her and finished off that glass…

Hours seemed to go by as Sakura and Neji were speaking to each other yet again; the skies outside were painted in shades of orange and red as the sun began to set in the far horizon… A small bowl of rice was placed in front of Sakura as Ino passed her by…

Picking up some chopsticks, Sakura took some and placed it into her mouth as she chewed and savoured the delicious yet dry taste of the rice; Neji had already eaten long ago and was busy speaking to another male seated across from him…

Tapped on the shoulder, Sakura turned her attention to Azami who gave the woman a small smile, though it seemed so sad no matter how hard Azami tried to look happy… Standing from her cushioned seat on the floor, Sakura stood to stand on her feet as she was dragged away by Azami to a corner of the crowded room…

"Sakura, you are to pack you're kimono tonight and leave the Okiya…"

Too shocked to do anything else but let her mouth hang open in a un-lady like gesture, Sakura blinked her jade eyes a few times, her mind still processing everything Azami had just told her…

"A… Azami…"

"You have been sold to distant manor located in the Mist country…" Azami quickly cut in.

"But, why… Have I displeased you?" Sakura asked quietly.

Shaking her head and taking a hold of her shoulders, Azami pulled Sakura into a mother-daughter like embrace as she stroked the woman's hair and whispered a quick, _sorry… _

"You are to live with the young Lord of the manor…" Azami stated to Sakura who was on the verge of tears.

"Who…" Sakura whispered out.

Azami turned Sakura around to face a tall male with raven black hair that framed his pale face… Azami bowed to the two of them as she left the area.

"It's a pleasure, Lady Sakura…" The man said as he took a hold of her right hand and kissed her knuckles.

Wanting to pull her hand away in distaste, Sakura knew that it was not in her place to argue with a Lord… Looking into his pair of onyx eyes, Sakura took this as her chance to get a good look at him… He looked to be no older than 22 years old and seemed well pampered by the clothing he wore…

"I am, Uchiha Itachi…" He stated.

_He seems nice… _

Nodding her head in a silent hello, Sakura closed her eyes for a moment but quickly opened them when she felt herself being pulled towards the exit of the Okakura teahouse… She wanted to run away from him but she knew that she could not disobey him…

"I'm sorry to say that we'll have to depart Konoha if we want to arrive in Mist country before dusk…"

Stopping abruptly, Sakura threw Itachi a questioning glance, her eyebrows knitting together.

"But, what about my things…"

"I'll have my servants send for them in the morning, there is plenty of Kimono for you to wear…" Itachi said fairly quickly.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura let herself be led away by Itachi; she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her friends…

_I'll have to write them all a letter… _

Stepping into a carriage parked out front, Sakura seated herself on the far left side as Itachi climbed in next and sat right beside her, she couldn't help but feel awkward around Itachi…

**X **

**X**

**X **

A few hours went by and she was yet to be informed if they were nearing their destination; parting her rosy lips, Sakura began to speak in a quiet manner…

"Uchiha-san have we-"

Bur she was cut off…

"Don't speak unless you're addressed…" Itachi growled.

Wanting to yell at the male, Sakura held her tongue as she instead gazed longingly out the passenger side window, watching as the carriage slowly passed by trees and then finally when it seemed forever a few houses and Okiya…

_I hope we're almost in Mist… _

And as she looked abruptly at the man beside her, Sakura couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him; she knew him for only a few hours and already he was a total jerk!

_I guess that whole nice act was only to swoon me… _

_And to fool everyone else… _

As she felt the carriage stop, the door was opened and out stepped Itachi and then herself, the man not even bothering to help her out… Walking right behind him, Sakura looked at the large manor surrounded by gates and trees; it seemed as if they were in the middle of nowhere!

Entering the large manor, Sakura caught sight of the well furnished living room and the many stairs that led upstairs and downstairs; Itachi instructed a nearby maid to bring Sakura up to her room. Not even bothering to say goodnight to her or anything!

_The nerve of that guy! _

Entering her largely decorated room, Sakura found the bed and plopped herself down on it, burying her face within the mounds of pillows there were… And for the first time that day, she felt as if it were finally alright to cry and so she did…

**_You're a Geisha… _**

****

**_You must honor you're duties as one of such grace and elegance… _**

****

Those were the wise words of Granny Tsunade before Sakura left to live with Azami and came out of her Maiko shell to become a beautiful Geisha…

**X **

**X**

**X **

**Author's Note **

****

**_So, how was the first chapter!?! I hope I did an alright job doing this XD and also! Deidara will be coming in around the next chapter and then from then on in; and also a few other characters XXD _**

****

**_The next chapter should be up by the end of this week!!! XD _**

****

**_Go easy on me; this is my FIRST Deidara x Sakura romance fic! XXD _**

****

**_Thanks again to BlackStarAlchemist who once again encouraged me to begin writing a Deidara x Sakura fic, if it wasn't for her, this story would even be posted on XXD _**

****

**_Until next time _**

****

**_Read and Review _**

****

**_Hugs 'n' kisses _**

****

**_Sasuke-Sakura-14 _**

****

**_XxXxXxXx _**

****

**_Sorry if there are ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!!! _**

****

**_XxXxXxXx _ **


	2. A Pleasure to Meet You

**Against All Odds**

**X **

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Author's Note:** **_Ano, well I guess I haven't updated all too soon, ne? Well now I am doing it! XXD I have to go out of town today; and I had some extra time before my departure so I just decided to be nice! XXD_**

**_P.S: I hope this chapter isn't too crappy, yay Deidara is coming in this chapter!! XXXD_**

**X **

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X  
**

"Don't speak unless you're addressed…" Itachi growled.

Wanting to yell at the male, Sakura held her tongue as she instead gazed longingly out the passenger side window, watching as the carriage slowly passed by trees and then finally when it seemed forever a few houses and Okiya…

_I hope we're almost in Mist… _

_And as she looked abruptly at the man beside her, Sakura couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him; she knew him for only a few hours and already he was a total jerk!_

___I guess that whole nice act was only to swoon me… _

_____And to fool everyone else… _

_____As she felt the carriage stop, the door was opened and out stepped Itachi and then herself, the man not even bothering to help her out…_

_____Walking right behind him, Sakura looked at the large manor surrounded by gates and trees; it seemed as if they were in the middle of nowhere!_

_____Entering the large manor, Sakura caught sight of the well furnished living room and the many stairs that led upstairs and downstairs; Itachi instructed a nearby maid to bring Sakura up to her room. Not even bothering to say goodnight to her or anything!_

_______The nerve of that guy! _

_______Entering her largely decorated room, Sakura found the bed and plopped herself down on it, burying her face within the mounds of pillows there were… And for the first time that day, she felt as if it were finally alright to cry and so she did…_

_______****__You're a Geisha… _****

_______****__****__You must honor you're duties as one of such grace and elegance… _****

_______****__****__Those were the wise words of Granny Tsunade before Sakura left to live with Azami and came out of her Maiko shell to become a beautiful Geisha…_

_______****__****__**X **_

_______****__****__******X **_

_______****__****__**********X **_

_______****__****__**************X **_

_______****__****__******************X **_

_______****__****__**********************X **_

_______****__****__****************************__Disclaimer:_ **_Nope, don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!!! XD_**

_______****__****__****************************__Summary:_ **_Any man would be crazy to rival against an Uchiha for a mere woman; I guess Lord Deidara must have lost it long ago… Or is it because love causes people to do reckless things? _**

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__**************************X**_

_______****__****__**************************X**_

_______****__****__**************************X**_

_______****__****__**************************X**_

_______****__****__**************************X  
**  
Chapter 2: **A Pleasure to Meet You**_

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__**************************X**_

_______****__****__**************************X**_

_______****__****__**************************X**_

_______****__****__**************************X**_

_______****__****__**************************X**_

_______****__****__**********************Usually, Sakura would awaken to the sweet smell of cherry blossoms from outside and the perfumes that were sprayed in her room; the scent of her home… A loud knock was heard at the door of her new room; causing the sleeping woman to jolt awake as she grumbled to herself…**_

_______****__****__**********************A young maid, much like Suki was standing in the doorway of her new room; a red kimono in her arms as she outstretched the silken fabric towards her; silently thanking the maid, Sakura began to dress… At least it didn't consist of 5 layers of fabric that had to be wound around her small frame; instead it was a simple red yukata, looking almost like a kimono, a golden dragon was printed on the upper backside and the long billowing sleeves were rimmed with golden material…**_

_______****__****__**********************Pulling her hair into a simple bun, Sakura left a few long strands of pastel locks to frame her face as she slipped on her indoor zori sandals and stepped out of the room, making her way down a flight of wooden stairs as she entered the living room where Uchiha Itachi was seated at a study desk; reading over a few scrolls by the looks of it…**_

_______****__****__**********************"Ohayo, Uchiha-san…" Sakura greeted as she neared him.**_

_______****__****__**********************"Who said that you could leave your chambers?" He asked smartly, almost challenging her.**_

_______****__****__**********************Why does he have to be so mean!?!**_

_______****__****__**********************"Gomen nasai, Uchiha-san…" Bowing her head, Sakura took her leave.**_

_______****__****__**********************Walking out of the room with a scowl, Sakura suddenly ended up nearly falling on the ground; she had bumped into something or more like someone… A young boy, about her age, gripped her arm as he held her up from falling, looking at the boy's face, Sakura inwardly gasped.**_

_______****__****__**********************He looked exactly like her master!**_

_______****__****__**********************"Gomen…" She said quietly.**_

_______****__****__**********************He said nothing to her but removing his hand from her arm and pushing past her; now Sakura had proof that the two were indeed related; he had Itachi's cold shoulder!**_

_______****__****__**********************Sighing in annoyance, Sakura took her leave down a corridor and climbing the long steps all the way to her given chamber... She swore that she would go insane if she was cooped up in that room for too long; she needed fresh air too!**_

_______****__****__**********************Plopping herself down on the bed, Sakura let her eyes fall closed before reminiscing about her past life in her home village, Konohagakure; oh how she missed everyone dearly... Wait a minute! She was going to write a letter to them!**_

_______****__****__**********************Pursing her lips, Sakura looked to the corner of the room where a small wooden desk was situated; sheets of paper already stacked on top of the polished down oak wood.**_

_______****__****__**********************Finding an ink brush, Sakura dabbed the tip into the dark liquid ink as she worded everything she was going to write down within her head...**_

_______****__****__************************__Dear, Lord Hyuga _

_______****__****__************************__I know that my sudden departure is a little shocking to you, but I can assure you that I am being treated quite nicely here; I hope that everyone back home is not too saddened about this little situation... _

_______****__****__************************__It's quite beautiful here; though I wish I was being placed a little closer to a town or village... The manor is very nice and large, it reminds of your own manor. _

_______****__****__************************__I wish you the best _

_______****__****__************************__Sakura _

_______****__****__**************************- **_

_______****__****__**********************Okay, maybe she lied a little in the letter; but what could she do!?! Itachi was her new master and she had to be on her best behaviour around the man, even if she wanted to secretly yell at him until his ears bled...**_

_______****__****__**********************Calming herself down, Sakura folded the letter and decided upon asking a servant to send it off to Konohagakure in a few days; right now she had to wait until Itachi said that it was alright for her to finally come downstairs...**_

_______****__****__**********************A knock sounded from her new bedroom door as the pink haired Geisha jumped a little in her seat; dusting herself off, Sakura walked towards the sliding door and pulled it open only to find Itachi's younger brother!**_

_______****__****__**********************Confusion was evident on the kunoichi's face as she took a step back from the man; Sasuke didn't crack a smirk or anything, simply training his eyes to stare at her alone... Grabbing the woman's wrist, Sasuke gently, which confused Sakura further, led her out of the stuffy room and instead of walking into the living room, Sasuke ended up bringing Sakura outside...**_

_______****__****__**********************They must be in the backyard; there were cherry blossom trees everywhere! The entire backyard was filled with plants and wildlife, birds chirping from the tree branches near the very top; the soothing sound of the little stream...**_

_______****__****__**********************A walk bridge was situated over a fairly large pond where people could walk across in order to get to the other side of the backyard... Gazing longingly at the lone cherry blossom tree, Sakura used her free hand to catch the falling blossom...**_

_______****__****__**********************The breeze swiftly removed it from the palm of her hand as she watched the wind carry it off into the distance until it was a mere pink speck in the endless blue skies...**_

_______****__****__**********************"I thought you could use some air..." Sasuke stated letting go of her hand.**_

_______****__****__**********************Looking down, Sakura silently thanked him as she met his hard gaze...**_

_______****__****__**********************"So..." He drawled on.**_

_______****__****__**********************"You're the Geisha my brother bought..."**_

_______****__****__**********************Blushing a little at how Sasuke was looking over her curved body; Sakura let out a small gasp as he stroked the side of her head, using gentle gestures...**_

_______****__****__**********************"Would you like to go for a walk?" Sasuke asked, eyes never leaving her lips.**_

_______****__****__**********************Nodding her head slowly, Sakura was led away by the odd Uchiha as she couldn't help but smile a little at how kind the man was being towards her...**_

_______****__****__**********************"I am Uchiha Sasuke." He said, not stopping.**_

_______****__****__**********************Nodding her head, Sakura spoke.**_

_______****__****__**********************"Haruno Sakura."**_

_______****__****__**********************Silence lingered as Sakura merely enjoyed the scenery all around her... Though, Sasuke didn't seem to be fazed at all by the quietness, just watching what was ahead of him as he suddenly was pulled out of his trance...**_

_______****__****__**********************"So, Itachi is your brother..."**_

_______****__****__**********************"Unfortunately..." Sasuke smirked.**_

_______****__****__**********************The entire walk was spent enjoying each other's company and listening to one another engage in conversation...**_

_______****__****__**********************Sakura was already liking her new home more and more...**_

_______****__****__**********************Though from a back window, piercing onyx eyes glared at the man speaking to the Geisha that was **__not _his to take and the little blossom that seemed to be enjoying speaking to him, or more looking longingly at the man...

_______****__****__************************__You are my property _

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__**********************Weeks had already passed and Itachi was being buried in work with each slowly passing day; he was currently in his study, seated behind his desk as he read over a few scrolls and jotted a few things down on some paper...**_

_______****__****__**********************His ears did not falter to hear laughter coming from the corridor outside of his study; growling in annoyance once he figured who the two voices belonged to... His brother was once again with the woman that he had bought for himself, and **__only _himself; he would be damned if he was going to let his little Ototo have her, let alone court her before he did!

_______****__****__**********************"Are you thirsty?" He heard Sasuke ask.**_

_______****__****__**********************"Some tea would be nice." Sakura replied.**_

_______****__****__**********************Itachi heard the retreating footsteps of his brother as he walked towards the kitchen; he heard Sakura give out a small giggle as she sighed and walked towards the living room, seating herself on the cushion placed on the floor.**_

_______****__****__**********************Slamming the brush down on the study desk, Itachi let out a low growl of annoyance as he removed himself from the large room and headed towards the kitchen where his little Ototo would more than likely be...**_

_______****__****__**********************Glaring at the boy as he stepped into the kitchen, Itachi parted his lips set in a grim line...**_

_______****__****__**********************"Lady Sakura belongs to me..."**_

_______****__****__**********************Giving his brother a confused look, Sasuke spoke.**_

_______****__****__**********************"What are you talking about?"**_

_______****__****__**********************Trying to push past his older and much stronger brother, Sasuke heard him give out a harsh growl as he slammed Sasuke against a nearby wall; the cup of tea falling to the ground and spilling all over the kitchen floor...**_

_______****__****__**********************"I can tell by the way you look at her..." Itachi stated.**_

_______****__****__**********************"I know you want her..."**_

_______****__****__**********************Itachi's cold fingers snaked around Sasuke's neck as he began to choke the younger boy, depriving him from taking in oxygen...**_

_______****__****__**********************A small gasp was heard from behind the two as Lady Sakura stepped into the kitchen, her eyes wide as she saw Itachi choke his younger brother... Releasing Sasuke, Itachi moved away from him, his eyes never leaving Sakura's face; Sasuke glared at him before walked out of the kitchen, not saying a single word...**_

_______****__****__**********************Gripping Sakura's wrist, Itachi began to drag the young woman away from the kitchen as she was led towards the indoor bathing house; steam could be seen escaping from the bottom of the screen door...**_

_______****__****__**********************Pushing her into the room, Itachi curtly shut the door from behind him as he reached once again for Sakura and began to slowly remove the silk yukata from her body; Sakura tried to pry his hands away from her but to no avail...**_

_______****__****__**********************"Uchiha-san, please..." She said in a pleading whisper.**_

_______****__****__**********************Only a white under robe concealed her naked body from the hungry Uchiha who stood before her, hands gripping the white robe as he tried to peel the material from Lady Sakura...**_

_______****__****__**********************"Uchiha-san, stop this!"**_

_______****__****__**********************Her cries fall on deaf ears as Itachi began to pull away the white under robe she wore... Stepping away from the now stark naked woman as his eyes roamed all over her creamy body; Itachi began to remove his own clothing...**_

_______****__****__**********************"Get into the water."**_

_______****__****__**********************Knowing that she **__had _to obey him, Sakura cautiously stepped into the lukewarm water, her back facing the undressing Uchiha; she tensed up when she heard the man step into the water, coming closer to her as his hands were placed upon her shoulders...

_______****__****__**********************His lips descended to the junction between her neck and shoulder, sucking deliciously as she gave out a low drawled out moan, mixed with worry and pleasure... He nipped at her neck until a red blush covered the crests of her cheeks; his hand reached under the water as his fingers swept across the woman's taut stomach, still going lower until...**_

_______****__****__**********************"Uchiha-san, Lord Deidara is on his way!" A servant called.**_

_______****__****__**********************Stiffening, Itachi forgot all about the quivering woman as he dressed himself and spoke in a low voice...**_

_______****__****__**********************"Make yourself look presentable and be downstairs in no less than 30 minutes."**_

_______****__****__**********************Nodding her head, Sakura went straight to her room where maids were already lined up, holding fine silks and other such things that she may need... Sakura was surprised because she was dressed in no time; a deep red kimono adorned her body, falling petals decorating the fine silk as a pair a black zori sandals dressed her feet...**_

_______****__****__**********************Once again, no makeup touched her face; she had told the maid that she did not like the fact that she would be wearing makeup... Her hair was pulled into a complicated bun, consisting of many twists and a few ornaments were placed on her head to keep her hair up...**_

_______****__****__**********************The maids shooed her out of the room as she hurried towards the living room, as she took in a deep breath to calm her nerves, Sakura entered the room slowly; her eyes caught sight of a blonde haired man sitting across from Itachi, she was unable to see the Lord's face because he was staring out the window...**_

_______****__****__**********************Once Sakura made herself known, the man turned his head to look at her; her breath hitched in her throat; he was gorgeous! His ink orbs were simply beautiful and his long blonde hair was to die for!**_

_______****__****__**********************Hiding the blush on her face, Sakura shook her head before giving the man her best smile which, to her surprise, he returned... Sitting in the middle of the two, Sakura looked at Deidara's empty cup as she took the bottle of sake and began to pour the liquid into the cup...**_

_______****__****__**********************Inclining his head, Sakura smiled at him again as she poured some sake for Itachi who didn't give the woman a single glance...**_

_______****__****__**********************"What is your name?" The blonde haired male asked.**_

_______****__****__**********************Blushing furiously, Sakura spoke in a quiet voice.**_

_______****__****__**********************"Sakura..."**_

_______****__****__**********************Nodding his head, Deidara's eyes locked with Sakura's emerald orbs.**_

_______****__****__**********************"Aa, fitting name." He announced.**_

_______****__****__**********************The rest of the evening was spent talking to Deidara who seemed very content around Sakura, he offered the two over to his house sometime for some sake and maybe a walk around town, but much to Sakura's disbelief, Itachi declined the offer; saying that they were far too busy...**_

_______****__****__**********************"That's a shame..." Deidara stated.**_

_______****__****__**********************Looking out at the darkening sky, Deidara bowed his head as he stood up along with Itachi and Sakura who followed him to the front door where his carriage was waiting for him out in the drizzling rain...**_

_______****__****__**********************"I must be leaving now..." He said.**_

_______****__****__**********************Nodding his head and bowing, Itachi and Sakura said a goodbye as the blonde haired male left the large manor and stepped into his carriage where the driver took off and led the male back to his own town, Land of Rocks.**_

_______****__****__**********************The two seated themselves back at the table as Sakura couldn't help but stare out the window, the look in her emerald eyes made Itachi slam his hands down on the table, causing Sakura to gasp a little and stare at her master.**_

_______****__****__**********************In a second flat, Sakura found herself pinned against the wall of the living room; his hot breath fanned against her breath made her shiver and struggle against the hard exterior that was Uchiha Itachi...**_

_______****__****__**********************He nibbled on her ear lobe as the male spoke in a low and deadly tone.**_

_______****__****__**********************"Your mine!"**_

_______****__****__**********************"Remember that..."**_

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__**************************X**_

_______****__****__**************************X**_

_______****__****__**************************X**_

_______****__****__**************************X**_

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__****************************__Author's Note _

_______****__****__****************************__Well, this chapter was practically finished before the accident so I only wrote the author's note part in; I am still a little shaken up from what had happened on Friday and I hope that I recover soon; if I hadn't began this chapter on Thursday, this wouldn't even be on _

_______****__****__****************************__I thank you all for your concern and lets just hope that I recover and get better soon, ne? I also hope that this chapter didn't totally suck ass... XXD _

_______****__****__****************************__Read and review _

_______****__****__****************************__Hugs 'n' kisses _

_______****__****__****************************__Sasuke-Sakura-14 _

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__****************************__Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!!! _

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__**************************X **_

_______****__****__**************************X **_


	3. New Author's Note!

**_ ATTENTION READERS!_**

_**I, as of now, have come to a decision; i know me mourning over my sudden loss won't do anything to make me feel better again... The topic of why I may and may not delete my account on is still a little sensitive, some of you may find it a stupid reason, but for me its a big deal especially when you are clearly so close to the person.**_

_** Ok, here it goes: 2 days ago my very close cousin (age 20) passed away while giving birth to her first child, the doctor said something about complications, plus she had been sick for a number of years; having to go and get treatment done and whatnot; my cousin was very close to me, almost like a sister to me and she will remain to be my closest relative and friend.**_

_** When I was told of the news it felt like my entire world came crashing down; for the next day i had tried to update on some of my stories but couldn't seem to find peace in it like I used to; and even now I still cannot find any joy or peace in writing a fanfic, my inspiration has gone but I am sure it will surely arrive back**_

_** My whole reason for beginning to write fanfics was because of my cousin, she was the one who read one of my stories that I had written and she suggested that I post them up on a site or something; I thought about it for some time and while searching for good fanfics I found the site firstly began to read stories and finally summoned up the courage to post my very first story up; at first I was really skeptical about whether I should just quickly delete my account but thought against it; that's when I met all of you and I am happy that you all have supported me up to this point CX**_

_**The pain is still very immense, like a wound that won't heal. I haven't been able to do much these past 2 days but lie in bed and just stare up at the ceiling; maybe a nice walk will help somehow, its worth a shot!**_

_**My cousin had always told me to never give up even if i get knocked down countless times; but when I heard of her sudden death i felt like I was suffocating in my own hate filled thoughts; I hate not being able to say goodbye to her in her time of parting but I know that she'll be watching :)**_

_**Great, here come the waterworks...**_

_**And just as surely as the sun will rise again every morning, my inspiration will do the exact same thing; it may take some time for all of this to pass before I am able to focus properly on my fanfics...**_

_**I read the amount of messages that I recieved in my mail box and read them over thinking 'a lot of people will be disappointed' and there were a large portion of people saying that whatever I decide to do, they'll stand behind me 100 percent and for that i am eternaly grateful :)**_

_**I know that this will all pass but I think taking a few days off may be for the best, as fightinsurfgrl had said in an email I recieved from her earlier today, thank you!**_

_**To some of you this may seem like a dumb excuse for wanting to delete my account; think what you want but I'm pretty sure if you were in my position you'd be pretty sad as well, maybe not to the point that you want to delete your account but to an extent where you don't want to do anything but sleep and pray that you wake up and that everything was just a nightmare...**_

_**I'm very sorry if this is getting too long or if I am rambling too much but I felt that I needed to get my point across :(**_

_**That is why I am going to say that, as of right now' my decision for whether I want to delete my account or not has been decided upon and I have chosen to stick to my original path and goal "To be the best that I can be and to never give up" So I am happy to say that I will be staying right where I am, happy and content; even if sometimes I might feel like crying I will stick to this site for as long as I can.**_

_**I cannot promise any updates anytime too soon, like I said before this is still a sensitive subject and I am slowly but surely healing with each passing day and morning that I wake up saying 'I going on for you'**_

_**God, it feels like forever since I smiled :)**_

_**Thank you for ALL your support, you have helped me immesly and I will not let this ruin my life on I know that a great amount of my fans (that sounds kinda odd) will be disappointed and sad if I had chosen to leave; remember I still have an obligation, to finish all of my existing stories and then post up the rest of the ones that I have in mind; so lets just say that I'll be here for a long time XD**_

_**You guys rock 'thank you fightinsurfgrl'**_

_** Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**(Daniela) **_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	4. Boundaries

**Against All Odds**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Gomen-nasai for not updating in at least over a month or so; a lot of shit has been going on lately. Also I had this chapter already finished about a month ago and my stupid sister kept bugging me to let her go on the computer so she could go on msn and see if anyone was on. Of course I said: "I'll be done in a sec." But being the person she is (Rude, disrespectful and bossy) she stood there and began to read my story; I REALLY hate when she does that because it just pisses me the f off! She hit this switch underneath the computer (Extra Switch/Power switch) and shut the computer off; I didn't save what I had already finished and it was lost... Sorry if I am rambling but you have to expect this shit especially when you have my sister as a relative...**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

"_What is your name?" The blonde haired male asked._

_Blushing furiously, Sakura spoke in a quiet voice._

"_Sakura..."_

_Nodding his head, Deidara's eyes locked with Sakura's emerald orbs._

"_Aa, fitting name." He announced._

_The rest of the evening was spent talking to Deidara who seemed very content around Sakura, he offered the two over to his house sometime for some sake and maybe a walk around town, but much to Sakura's disbelief, Itachi declined the offer; saying that they were far too busy..._

"_That's a shame..." Deidara stated._

_Looking out at the darkening sky, Deidara bowed his head as he stood up along with Itachi and Sakura who followed him to the front door where his carriage was waiting for him out in the drizzling rain..._

"_I must be leaving now..." He said._

_Nodding his head and bowing, Itachi and Sakura said a goodbye as the blonde haired male left the large manor and stepped into his carriage where the driver took off and led the male back to his own town, Land of Rocks._

_The two seated themselves back at the table as Sakura couldn't help but stare out the window, the look in her emerald eyes made Itachi slam his hands down on the table, causing Sakura to gasp a little and stare at her master._

_In a second flat, Sakura found herself pinned against the wall of the living room; his hot breath fanned against her breath made her shiver and struggle against the hard exterior that was Uchiha Itachi..._

_He nibbled on her ear lobe as the male spoke in a low and deadly tone._

"_Your mine!"_

"_Remember that..."_

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Chapter 3: Boundaries**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

_'What is that sound?'_

Lifting her head off of the pillow, Sakura rubbed her tired eyes as she groggily got out of bed and walked towards the door to find none other than a servant with a silk yukata in her arms; a bright smile gracing her lips as she handed it to Sakura.

"Lady Sakura, Itachi-san has requested your presence downstairs."

Said girl nodded her head as she shut the door and began to change out of her sleeping robe and into the simple black one that the made known as Tsuki had brought up to her just moments ago.

_'I wonder what he could want?'_

_'Especially so early in the morning...'_

She fastened the sash around her waist as she slipped on a fair of sandals and made herself look at least half-decent; brushing her hair until there were no knots left, Sakura took a look in the mirror before heading downstairs.

Stepping into the living room, Sakura gazed at Itachi as he took a sip of what looked to be herbal tea; seating herself near him, Sakura kept her eyes averted to the floor as she awaited her master to speak first.

"It seems Lord Deidara has taken quite an interest in you..." He drawled on.

Sakura kept quiet, her face held no expressions; staying blank, though deep inside of her she was jumping with joy as she cheered. She had been thinking about the young Lord a lot lately and she couldn't quite grasp as to why.

"He has asked for your presence on many occasions."

This time Sakura looked at Itachi, her eyes slightly wide as she played with the bottom of her silk yukata.

_'He had asked for me? And Itachi didn't said anything!?'_

"That is why, you are no longer permitted to see him and he isn't welcome here."

Sakura's heart sank has those words left Itachi's lips set in a grim line as he took another sip of his herbal tea before slamming to against the wooden table and gripped both of Sakura's shoulders as he pushed her down.

"Have you already forgotten that you belong to me!?"

His breath fanned out against her exposed neck as she shuddered, goosebumps rising all over her flesh as she tried to break free but to no avail.

"Or do I have to show you!?"

She was completely dumbfounded at what Itachi had said but quickly caught on as she was crushed against his chest; both his hands roaming all over her backside as he momentarily cupped her bottom.

Sakura gasped as she tightly shut her eyes; this is how she would spend her first time with a man, not to mention a disgusting and self-centered one! Her chin rested upon his left shoulder as she let a few salty tears fall and roll down her cheeks.

"Onegai, Itachi-san..."

Her pleading words fell on deaf ears as Itachi began to pry open her yukata; exposing her plump breasts to him. He greedily took one of the creamy mounds into the palm of his hand as he roughly squeezed it which caused Sakura to grunt in pain.

He growled in annoyance as a knock sounded from the closed living room screen.

He closed the front of Sakura's black yukata as he straightened himself out and headed for the door; sure enough there was Tsuki, her head bowed as she handed the Uchiha a letter addressed to him.

Shutting the door in her face, Itachi took a seat as he read over the letter. It was from Lord Deidara and made out to both Sakura and himself; he grumbled something to himself as he crumbled the letter and tossed it away.

He rubbed his aching temples as he left the run in a hurried frenzy; Scared out of her wits, Sakura rushed back upstairs as she took out a piece of paper and a writing utensil; dabbing the brush into the black ink, Sakura began to write down a few things.

She read it over a few times as she enclosed it in an envelope and set it on the corner of the desk and headed back downstairs where she decided upon taking a quick dip in the indoor hot springs.

The black yukata fell from her shoulders as she shrugged the rest of it off her body, leaving her completely bare as she stepped into the steamy water; a sigh soon after leaving her parted lips as she was submerged.

_'I need to get away from here.'_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Deidara sat at his study desk as he went over his previous thoughts; they all circulated over the pink haired maiden that belonged to his rival, Uchiha Itachi.

He had no chances whatsoever in ever claiming her as his own; she was gorgeous but there was also something about her that just made him want to ravish her on the spot, her lips maybe?

They did look delectable, just like the rest of her...

He had been thinking about Sakura a lot lately; he had never forgotten her name even for an instant, he dreamed about her and even fantasized about her being in his arms; naked bodies pressed against each other as...

He shook his head and looked to the side to see one of the servants standing in the doorway with a cup of sake in hand as she handed it to the blonde haired male; Deidara let a sigh escape his lips, he just had to see her again!

He had requested for both her and Itachi's presence on many accounts but the young Lord had never received anything back, either accepting or declining the offer and he was beginning to get the impression that Itachi was being a little overprotective of his blossom...

"I shall pay them a visit later on..." He mused to himself as he picked up a piece of paper; Sakura on the page as he smiled to himself.

He had remembered drawing this a week or so ago; after he had returned from Lord Itachi's manor. His mind was filled with images of Sakura as he found himself waking up late into the night and ended up drawing the cherry blossom...

Though the picture didn't come close to comparing with the real woman; she was elegant and he could tell by just looking at her that she had quite a quiet nature, not at all a loud mouthed person like some of the Lords and Ladies he had been acquainted with before.

_'Yes, I think paying them a visit would be an excellent idea...'_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sakura ran around in her room as she searched through an assortment of kimono that she could possibly wear for this occasion; Maids soon after bustled into the large room with many things in hand along with a snowy white kimono, trimmed with gold linings along the bottom hem and the sleeves along with the sash and collar.

Sakura had refused to allow the Maids to apply any white powder to her face, instead using some eye makeup that made her pair of emerald orbs stand out. Her pouty lips were painted over with a deep pink lipstick as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was pulled up in a neat and tight bun, consisting of a braid to start off with and then it slowly progressed into a bun near the top of her head, ornaments clipped around it as they danced with every movement she made.

All of the maids scurried out of the room as Sakura slipped on her zori sandals and exited the room only to end up meeting with Itachi near the living room; he and Sakura entered the living room where 2 other Lords were already seated.

Sakura bowed curtly as she was seated across from Itachi would was handed a ton of papers and all three of the Lords engaged in conversation; Sakura occasionally pouring them some more sake when needed as she listened intently, trying her hardest to sound interested.

Another knock was heard at the screen door to the living room as Itachi sent Sakura to open it up; she nearly lost her balance as she was met with the figure of Lord Deidara. Her heart skipped a beat, many beats at that, as she stared up at him.

Itachi glared from where he was seated as the two other Lords continued to speak to one another over the issues they were dealing with at the moment.

"Itachi-san, why don't you send the Geisha and Lord Deidara to accompany one another on one of the trails in the back?"

"We really need to get this matter settled and they would be rather bored listening to us." Another Lord piped up while looking at Itachi.

The male sighed in defeat as he told the other two to leave the room; the entire time Sakura and Deidara began walking around outside, her heart jumped into her throat as she began to feel suddenly light headed.

Silence reigned over the two; Deidara was at a loss of words, he had wanted to see the pink haired maiden and now that he was alone with her he couldn't even bring himself to speak to her, let alone look at her...

"I presume that you live in the land of mist." Sakura stated with a light blush covering her cheeks as she avoided the male's gaze.

"Hai."

"I heard its nice there..." Sakura mused as looked ahead at the road.

"It can be at times." Deidara replied with a smirk.

Sakura looked up at the male as she smiled a genuine smile; he watched her with interest and he too smiled back at her. He found this woman fascinating in many ways, first her hair was an unusual color and she had a fiery attitude.

He found her very interesting and wanted so badly to see what she tasted like; what came out of his mouth next couldn't be helped...

"Has Itachi-san claimed you as of yet?"

Sakura instantly blushed a deep crimson as she walked a little faster; Deidara smirked and knew at once that she was embarrassed.

"No..."

Deidara seemed to be pleased by the answer as he let a wide smile grace his lips; they walked past the bridge as they headed to a secluded area full of rocks and other such things. Climbing up them, Deidara stuck out his hand and awaited Sakura to take it so that he could haul her up.

Carefully pulling the woman up, Sakura let out a faint squeak as she tripped on the bottom of her kimono and fell forwards into Deidara's awaiting arms. She looked up against his chest and watched his expression; he was as passive as ever.

Sakura on the other hand scrambled away from him as she said a quiet _thank you _before they started walking again, this time on a grassy plain much to Sakura's liking. She closed her eyes as she let the breeze fly past her, shifting her kimono as the material danced with the wind; cherry blossoms fell from nearby trees and Deidara quickly snatched one from the air as he came up behind the pink haired woman and placed it behind her ear.

Sakura let her lips fall open as she looked up at Deidara, a blush coming on as he took her hand in his larger one and began walking again.

Her heart was beating faster than usual as she was led away by Deidara; if only she had been sold to this Lord instead of the rude when that had bought her a month ago or so; oh how she wished she could just go back home with Deidara by her side...

Deidara knew damn well that Sakura belonged to Itachi; it was forbidden of him to even think about wanting her... He could never have her, his one true rival was Sakura's master until he died or got bored with her...

_'I would never throw her away...'_

_'Itachi on the other hand probably would.'_

They stopped near a small pond where fish swam and where birds often came for a bath or for something to drink; kneeling, Sakura dunked her cupped hands into the water as she brought it up towards her lips and drank some fresh water.

Deidara studied her, his eyes gazing longingly at her delicious lips as she let her tongue come out and wet them; he felt all of his self control fly out the window at the moment as he pulled her up to her two feet and pressed her against the cherry blossom tree.

Sakura had shut her eyes in fear but slowly opened them to gaze at Deidara; the proximity between their faces was too close for her liking but she somehow couldn't break from his hard gaze or pull away from him...

Instead, she closed her eyes and let a deep blush spread across the crests of her cheeks as his lips met her own in a chaste kiss; Sakura had never in her life been kissed by a boy; her senses were going off the wall as she placed her hands against his chest.

Deidara was surprised to say the least that Sakura hadn't pulled away from him or ask him to move away from her; he was secretly hoping that she held the same feelings for him as he did for her...

They would have to keep this a secret and if Deidara came over too much Itachi would surely become aware of what was happening between them; he pulled away with a smirk on his face as he watched the blush on her cheeks lessen.

He took her hand again as he began to walk back towards the Uchiha manor; as they entered the backyard once again, Sakura caught sight of Sasuke as he looked at her. He didn't glare nor look confused; merely grinning at the pink haired girl...

Deidara's hand fell back to his side as he entered the manor with Sakura slightly behind him as she looked at his back; totally entranced by him in many ways. Itachi had met them outside the living room, Deidara watched as the two Lords left the manor, he too would have to leave.

As Deidara inclined his head in Itachi's direction, the male glared at the retreating back of the blonde haired Lord; turning back to Sakura he watched as a light pink blush decorated her cheeks as she began to walk past Itachi.

He however had other plans as he looked at her face; emerald eyes clouded over with something that Itachi couldn't quite put his tongue on...

He placed his hands on either side of Sakura's head as he brought his lips close to her ear; causing her to gasp in surprise as she held her breath...

"Don't think that I won't take you..."

"I will sooner than you think."

Sakura was left to run over her thoughts; Itachi had said that he was going to make love to her even though she didn't want to, this way the way of the Geisha and she would have to listen to Itachi's every word...

A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she walked upstairs; her eyes looking through her bedroom window as she imagined Deidara being with her to protect her from Itachi; if he made love to her then...

Then Deidara would think she was some type of common whore and forget about her. He would think that she was impure and corrupted to the core to allow such a vile man to put his hands on her body!

_'Oh Kami-sama, get me out of here...'_

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Sorry if that chapter wasn't to your liking. Lol awwww Deidara likes Sakura!! And Itachi is as cold-hearted as usual, ne? Sorry if this chapter was too short, thank you for everything and let's hope to Kami-Sama that I update a hell of a lot sooner than a month!? **_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS! CX**_

**X**

**X**

**X**


	5. DISASTER!

**_Important News! _**

**_Okay, were do I start… _**

**_Well, I cannot update for a LONG time due to my 'accident' earlier today… Yes, it would seem that misfortune is following me as of late and I have been cursed with bad luck since I can remember… _**

**_Early this morning, (10: 30ish) I went bike riding with my friends; Scott and Colin and guess what!? You're all going to laugh… (Sighs) I broke both my right foot and right hand to my wrist… _**

**_Yes! I know, I am accident prone!! _**

**_Yesterday, my father dropped me, Scott and Colin off at my Grandma's house out in the wilderness (Not really.) And we would be staying overnight (Of course NOT in the same room!) and then we planned on biking early in the morning… _**

**_Well as it would seem, I was on my bike going as fast as I could possibly go and we were going down a pretty steep and rocky hill. I went to brake and did it too hard which resulted in my bike doing a nose dive and throwing me completely off!! _**

**_At first I felt okay, that is when I went to stand up and found out that I could not do so… My two friends came to my aid (If they hadn't I would have killed them) and helped me down the rest of the hill. _**

**_I used my cellphone (Thank God it wasn't destroyed while in my pocket!) and called my Grandma to pick me up (My mom and dad were at work) My friends inspected where I had said it hurt and they tried to get me to walk which I couldn't! _**

**_Well we all went to the hospital and were sent to the emergency room where I was checked out and said to have broken my right foot and right wrist to my hand! _**

**_I was like "No fing way!?" _**

**_So here I am. Sitting at home, arm and foot (leg) in a cast which is pink!! I feel like shit! Cuts scattered all over my body from the impact but I am okay… _**

**_The experience scared the s out of me. I'd rate it a 6/10 not nearly as scary as the car accident. You all remember that I presume… _**

**_I have to walk around with crutches and they are most uncomfortable when you try to walk around with them… _**

**_You know what!? _**

**_I am SO going to get that damned bubble I've been saving up for!! I really think I need it… CX _**

**_So… I am SO sorry but I just can't update my stories using one goddamn fing hand!! And it sucks that it's my right hand too… _**

**_Fightinsurfgrl knows for a fact that I need a bubble…! _**

**_Don't cha!? _**

**_These following stories will not be updated on for at least a month or until I have the endless time it will take to type with my left hand only which takes a very long time… _**

**_I've been sitting in front of my computer for the past 25-35 minutes just typing out this s!! _**

**_1) _****_Against All Odds _**

**_2) _****_Beyond Emerald Eyes _**

**_3) _****_Corrupted Blossom _**

**_4) _****_Delicious Addiction _**

**_5) _****_Irresistible Taboo _**

**_6) _****_Kiss and Tell _**

**_7) _****_Sexual Disgrace _**

**_8) _****_Web of Deceit _**

**_If you're all wondering. Every time I need a capitalized letter I have to hit 'caps lock' which is a pain in the ASS!! _**

**_I won't be able to update at least until September. I'm not really that sure… The doctor said that I busted up my wrist quite a lot. Probably twisted it when I gripped the handle bar for dear life and probably snapped it like a twig when I flipped over… CX _**

**_Love ya! _**

**_Daniela _**


	6. Into The Night

**Against All Odds**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Heyya!! Sorry for not updating in like over a month, I've been so SO busy with things (Family) and school started last week so yeah... (Damn school...) Well I'm not going to bore you, so ENJOY!!**_

**X**

_Deidara studied her, his eyes gazing longingly at her delicious lips as she let her tongue come out and wet them; he felt all of his self control fly out the window at the moment as he pulled her up to her two feet and pressed her against the cherry blossom tree._

_Sakura had shut her eyes in fear but slowly opened them to gaze at Deidara; the proximity between their faces was too close for her liking but she somehow couldn't break from his hard gaze or pull away from him..._

_Instead, she closed her eyes and let a deep blush spread across the crests of her cheeks as his lips met her own in a chaste kiss; Sakura had never in her life been kissed by a boy; her senses were going off the wall as she placed her hands against his chest._

_Deidara was surprised to say the least that Sakura hadn't pulled away from him or ask him to move away from her; he was secretly hoping that she held the same feelings for him as he did for her..._

_They would have to keep this a secret and if Deidara came over too much Itachi would surely become aware of what was happening between them; he pulled away with a smirk on his face as he watched the blush on her cheeks lessen._

_He took her hand again as he began to walk back towards the Uchiha manor; as they entered the backyard once again, Sakura caught sight of Sasuke as he looked at her. He didn't glare nor look confused; merely grinning at the pink haired girl..._

_Deidara's hand fell back to his side as he entered the manor with Sakura slightly behind him as she looked at his back; totally entranced by him in many ways. Itachi had met them outside the living room, Deidara watched as the two Lords left the manor, he too would have to leave._

_As Deidara inclined his head in Itachi's direction, the male glared at the retreating back of the blonde haired Lord; turning back to Sakura he watched as a light pink blush decorated her cheeks as she began to walk past Itachi._

_He however had other plans as he looked at her face; emerald eyes clouded over with something that Itachi couldn't quite put his tongue on..._

_He placed his hands on either side of Sakura's head as he brought his lips close to her ear; causing her to gasp in surprise as she held her breath..._

"_Don't think that I won't take you..."_

"_I will sooner than you think."_

_Sakura was left to run over her thoughts; Itachi had said that he was going to make love to her even though she didn't want to, this way the way of the Geisha and she would have to listen to Itachi's every word..._

_A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she walked upstairs; her eyes looking through her bedroom window as she imagined Deidara being with her to protect her from Itachi; if he made love to her then..._

_Then Deidara would think she was some type of common whore and forget about her. He would think that she was impure and corrupted to the core to allow such a vile man to put his hands on her body!_

_'Oh Kami-sama, get me out of here...'_

**X**

_**Chapter 4: Into The Night  
**_

**X**

The next few days and nights were spent in the company of Uchiha Itachi. Oh, yes he had tried on many occasions to take her virginity but they would always be interrupted and for that Sakura was glad.

Her life was spiraling and going downhill!!

She was losing control over everything and many nights were spent in the comfort of a nice big pillow situated on her given bed...

She had hoped that Lord Deidara would come to visit but he never did. On top of that, one particular night Sakura had discovered **all **her written letters to Lord Hyuga and Tsunade; all of which were either torn to shreds or crumpled up!

Her usually bright eyes looked so void as they stared up at the ceiling of her room...

_**-**_

_**Tired little feet carried Lady Sakura down a long corridor. She had previously taken a nice long dip in the hot springs and now she was going to get some sleep if not for curiosity getting the best of her...**_

_**She was going to ask Itachi if he had send any of her letters as of yet or received any replied from her old village but she hadn't expected this!!**_

_**The door was ajar, leading Sakura to investigate further. It was almost too dark to see but the light from the corridor helped a lot; slowly her legs carried her towards a corner of the room which held a small desk.**_

_**Lighting a candle beside the table, Sakura examined the destroyed letters holding her very familiar penmanship!**_

_**Pink brows furrowed as her fingers took hold of the letter addressed to Lord Hyuga, a set of black ink marks ruined the entire letters and morphed her writing so that anyone wouldn't be able to make out what the letter was saying.**_

"_**Ah... Lady Sakura..." Drawled a drunken Itachi as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom, cup filled with fresh sake in one hand as he slurred.**_

"_**Uchiha-san... I was-"**_

_**He stepped towards her, steps heavy as he dragged himself closer to the woman.**_

"_**Snooping?"**_

_**She shook her head before bowing it and tightly shutting her eyes.**_

"_**Gomen Nasai, Uchiha-san."**_

_**He took hold of her frail wrist and pressed her front half against his chest, nose buried in her pink locks as he took in her scent and wobbled momentarily.**_

"_**Your drunk... Why don't you get some-"**_

_**Itachi slammed his freehand against the surface of the desk while shouting.**_

"_**You are in NO position to tell me what to do!"**_

_**Sakura shook in fear of the now enraged Uchiha Itachi.**_

"_**Gomen, I was just-"**_

_**He cut her off by pressing his sake flavored lips against her rosy ones. He placed the cup filled with alcohol on the table as he wrapped possessive arms around her waist and pushed her to the floor.**_

"_**No! Onegai Uchiha-san!"**_

_**His hands cupped her twin mounds from beneath the yukata she wore, mouth tearing away from hers as he latched onto her neck and suckled. **_

_**A love mark soon after becoming present...**_

"_**Stop crying!"**_

_**Sakura couldn't help it!**_

_**She couldn't help it if she cried!!**_

_**His fingers pulled and ran over her perked nipples as she shook her head from side to side and let out a lowly suppressed moan from her throat.**_

"_**You like it there..."**_

_**She denied the fact that his touches, although drunken, made her body react in ways that she would never imagine to be true...**_

"_**Itachi!"**_

_**Said male looked over his shoulder with a grim line plastered on his lips, head cocking to the side as he narrowed his eyes on his younger brother.**_

"_**What do you want?"**_

_**Sakura peered around Itachi's body and let out a shaky sigh of relief pass her lips.**_

"_**She told you to stop."**_

_**Itachi glared harder.**_

"_**Leave, Ototo!"**_

_**Sasuke shook his head and stepped forward.**_

_**Itachi began to feel dizzy, his head was spinning and on top of that he felt like vomiting!!**_

_**Sasuke shoved him aside and all he did was lie their completely immobile. The alcohol's affect must have finally sunk in and Sakura was grateful.**_

_**Sasuke helped her up to her feet and rushed her out of Itachi's room; they arrived within the kitchen where Sasuke sat the woman down.**_

"_**Sakura..."**_

_**She wiped away any tears and looked over at Sasuke, a sad smile gracing his lips.**_

"_**I saw you and Lord Deidara..."**_

_**Sakura let her eyes widen a little.**_

"_**You love him?"**_

_**She looked over at Sasuke again but this time with a bittersweet smile touching her lips, hands resting on top her lap.**_

"_**It doesn't matter anymore..."**_

_**Sasuke arched a finely shaped brow at her.**_

"_**And why is that?"**_

"_**I am tied down to your brother..."**_

_**Sasuke nearly laughed.**_

"_**And your going to abide by his rules?"**_

_**She gave him a perplexed expression.**_

"_**I have to."**_

_**Sasuke shook his head.**_

"_**Leave this place, Sakura..."**_

"_**Leave?"**_

_**-**_

The night carried on and Sakura finally realized that she would have to take a stand to what she wanted so badly. Itachi wasn't even interested in her in the least bit but Deidara was something different...

He showed her kindness like nothing else!

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, the pink haired woman slipped on her zori sandals and pulled on another yukata to where over her thiner sleeping robes. It was a chilly night but if it meant leaving this hell hole then she would run a thousand miles just to be with Lord Deidara again...

Quietly, Sakura slipped out of her room and carefully walked throughout the Uchiha Manor. Passed numerous doors until she came across the front door and very slowly she pried it open and stepped out into the night.

Her breath could be seen whenever she breathed; that was how cold it was this particular night but she didn't care anymore, as long as she was with Deidara...

Before her mind could comprehend anything, her legs began carrying her at a fast pace towards the direction of Mist Continent.

It would be a long and rigorous journey but she was up for the challenge...

**-x- 1 hour -x-**

The night was still young but it seemed as if Sakura had been running for an eternity. Her legs were tired and her lungs were burning for the will to breath at a normal pace once again but just knowing that she was still near Itachi made her cringe and pick up the pace.

She mumbled under her breath when it began to rain heavily! Feeling almost like stones hitting her delicate flesh and freezing her right down to the bone!!

My God!

What the hell was she doing!?

She didn't even know where Lord Deidara lived! All she knew was that he was located somewhere in Mist but the Continent was enormous! It would take her days just to find exactly where he lived!!

This was hopeless but she wasn't just going to shrug her shoulders and turn back to go with Itachi! No way in hell!!

Sakura sniffled and let out a little sneeze while rubbing her hands together to create some heat. She was so cold now, the rain still hadn't died down but she was by far already sick!! Seeing doubles in front of her, head spinning and nausea welling up within her the more she carried on...

At first when she had scene the gates to Mist Country, she couldn't quite believe herself but the longer and harder she looked the more realistic it actually became!!

It really WAS Mist Continent!

She had made it after all but with one more step forward, her body numbed up and her eyes quickly closed before darkness reigned supreme...

She was out before her body had a chance to hit the ground, the rain continuing to pelt down against her small and fragile body though if you were to see her and take a close look at her face, you would know that she was smiling...

Because she had finally made it and she was just one more step closer to feeling Deidara's loving embrace and kisses...

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Ah ha!! Your all gonna have to wait until next time!! CXX I love being mean, lol not really though but I wonder what's going to happen to Sakura-chan!? Uhhh... i know it was kinda short but w/e, I hope you all liked it and that's what REALLY matters here, ne?**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CX**_

**X**


	7. Hold Me

**Against All Odds**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note: I'm back!! ah ha! Well, I'm all better now and i decided that you've all waited long enough for this chapter (not really) so here the fuck it is! ENJOY!! CX**_

_**WARNING --- LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! DON'T READ IF THE THOUGHT OF LEMON DISGUSTS YOU!! CX**_

**X**

**X  
**

_My God!_

_What the hell was she doing!?_

_She didn't even know where Lord Deidara lived! All she knew was that he was located somewhere in Mist but the Continent was enormous! It would take her days just to find exactly where he lived!!_

_This was hopeless but she wasn't just going to shrug her shoulders and turn back to go with Itachi! No way in hell!!_

_Sakura sniffled and let out a little sneeze while rubbing her hands together to create some heat. She was so cold now, the rain still hadn't died down but she was by far already sick!! Seeing doubles in front of her, head spinning and nausea welling up within her the more she carried on..._

_At first when she had scene the gates to Mist Country, she couldn't quite believe herself but the longer and harder she looked the more realistic it actually became!!_

_It really WAS Mist Continent!_

_She had made it after all but with one more step forward, her body numbed up and her eyes quickly closed before darkness reigned supreme..._

_She was out before her body had a chance to hit the ground, the rain continuing to pelt down against her small and fragile body though if you were to see her and take a close look at her face, you would know that she was smiling..._

_Because she had finally made it and she was just one more step closer to feeling Deidara's loving embrace and kisses..._

**X**

_**Chapter 5: Hold Me**_

**X**

Voices.

Loud voices.

Echoing off the walls..

Cringing at the coldness that seeped in around her..

Like a death-like embrace!

She struggled for freedom.

"Your awake I see."

Emerald opened, her body shooting forwards, fingers clutching at the covers placed on top of her shaking body.

"Wh... Where am I?"

A little chuckle.

"Why, Mist Continent."

Sakura sighed.

She was still out of Itachi's reach. That was something to be grateful for..

Her eyes darted all around the room.

"Who are you?"

The old woman smiled, a wrinkly smile, handing her a cup of warm tea.

"I am Elder Maho.."

Sakura inclined her head towards her, "Haruno Sakura.."

The elder woman smiled and shook her head.

"I already know your name, young one."

Sakura was by far perplexed.

"H.. How?"

The woman chuckled heartily at that confusion laced within Sakura's words.

"Lord Deidara, keeps mentioning your name.."

The happiness that spread across Sakura's features grew and the elder knew at once it was because of what she had told her.

Sipping happily at the warm tea, Sakura placed it down.

"Where is he?"

The woman looked around.

"He must be in his chambers."

Sakura placed her hands in her lap, glancing around the room and doing a quick scan with her green irises.

"Would you like me to get him?"

Sakura watched as Maho left the room, almost in a hurry, she heard the sounds of tatami doors sliding open and then quick footsteps. Before she knew it, she was staring in a pair of ink orbs in the doorway..

"Lady Sakura?"

The girl stood from her spot on the ground, nodding her head and becoming rather shocked when she felt his arms wrap around her small waist, pulling her so close..

"Where did- How did.."

Sakura pulled away from him, bittersweet smile etching onto her lips.

"It was all for you.."

Deidara was slightly shocked by that, helping her to sit and ordering Maho to leave them alone for a while.

"Its still late in the night."

Sakura buried her face in the crook of his neck, taking in his musky scent.

"Yes.."

Deidara ran his hands throughout her long, pink tresses.

"I suppose Lord Itachi knows nothing of your presence here."

Sakura pulled away quickly, tears springing to her eyes.

"Don't send me back!"

He embraced her again, stroking her hair lovingly.

"Hush Koi.. I won't let him have you..."

She cried into his chest as he continued to hug her and whisper endearments into ear, some of which made her shudder with pleasure and bliss..

"You don't love him?"

Sakura shook her head, "He's a monster.."

Deidara chuckled heartily.

"That's how I always remembered Itachi to be.."

Sakura looked up at him.

"Really?"

Deidara smile, kissed the side of her head and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, my little Sakura.."

She smiled at that and buried her face deeper into his warmth.

Stroking her hair, Sakura boldly looked at him, eyes boring onto him as she gripped his shoulders and pressed her lips hungrily against his own. He was quite taken aback by the sudden gesture but soon gave in without resistance.

"I don't understand."

Sakura pressed her lips against his again, plunging her tongue into his crevice, running over his row of teeth before pulling back..

"Take me before Itachi can.."

He gently pushed on the floor, holding both wrists above her head as he kissed her more feverishly than ever before. She felt him nibbling her bottom lip and she was more than happy to part her lips and allow him access.

It made her toes curl in delight, his hand roaming over her stomach, nipping at her neck and kissing everywhere. She pressed both her hands on either side of his head, running her tongue over his own while squeaking.

His hands cupped her bottom, giving it a firm squeeze, Sakura blushed, she had never been touched like this before..

It felt so.. good...

She wanted more, so much more..

He pulled apart her yukata, eyes roaming around her nakedness as Sakura blushed even brighter than ever before..

A man had never seen her naked before and she felt scared and embarrassed..

She tried covering her body from his eyes but he gripped her wrists and placed a kiss near her heart.

"Koi.. Your beautiful..."

She let her arms fall on either side of her, watching as his hands touched and squeezed her body, kissing the valley of her breasts while shrugging off his own robe.. Sakura arched, teeth grazing her nipple, causing it to tighten and pucker as he sucked deliciously.

Earning him a small, suppressed moan from the girl.

She clamped a hand over her mouth, preventing the scream from leaving her lips, she bucked her hips in need..

"Let me.. hear you scream..."

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, this feeling in the pit of her stomach was growing with each passing second and spreading throughout her entire body.. Setting her on fire, she shook while watching Deidara lick and nip at her soft flesh.

"I- ah.. don't touch... me there.."

Deidara chuckled against the plain of her stomach, "It doesn't feel good?"

She shook her head.

"No! Its just... ah-"

Deidara ran his fingers over her sensitive bud, causing her to arch slightly and a small moan to escape from her throat..

"How about here?"

For emphasis, Deidara pushed the rough pad of his thumb against Sakura's aching flesh, moaning against the set of lips that came crashing against hers.

She blushed, watching as his head bobbed between her thighs, tongue running across the flesh, making her wrap her legs around him, silently pleading for more of his torturous ministrations.

He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, Sakura just stared into the matching pools of ink, gazing at her blushing face as she watched his throbbing erection become known..

She was curious sitting up and letting her fingers graze over the flesh, Deidara let out a small grunt, watching as she became more used to it, pursing her lips and taking the head of his member into her warm mouth.

He gripped the back of her skull, subconsciously forcing her to take more of him in, groaning and panting as she sucked and licked to her steady rhythm..

Next thing she knew, he had positioned himself at her entrance, watching her face for any signs of regret and fear. She showed none, only bliss and happiness as she gripped both his muscled shoulders and pushed forwards.

Deidara took in a gulp of air, he was going to loose control at this pace. Quickly he sheathed himself within her dripping core and watched as she furrowed her brows. Mouth hanging slightly open as she cried out..

"It- ah.. it hurts..."

Deidara stroked her cheek lovingly, "It'll pass soon Koi.."

She nodded her head and watched as he pulled halfway out, slamming right back in and than over and over again..

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Sakura arched her back and moaned, feeling his teeth nipping at her shoulder, drawing blood as he licked it away..

She felt the coil in her stomach grow until she felt as if she were going to burst on any given moment!

She was propped on her knees and elbows, his hands gripping her ass and spreading the cheeks apart as he pushed his way in again.. Cock covered in her pre-cum, making the journey all that much easier..

She bucked her hips, pushing her ass back and taking more of him within her burning core as her mouth opened to let out a long held in moan.. Deidara traced her spine with his fingers as he pushed in again, again, again..

"Oh God!"

Deidara ran his tongue over her back, nipping and suckling as Sakura gripping the sheets in her hands and cried out loudly.. Feeling her knees give way as Deidara too climaxed and brought her close to his chest..

Lips pressed against her cheek, jaw and then lips as he savored in the pure and delicious taste of the small woman..

"Deidara..." Her fingers traced his hard jawline.

Eyes falling closed, his arms snaking around her waist, face buried in the crook of his neck as he took in her wonderful scent..

"My koi.."

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the slow updates lately, I just haven't been really in the 'writing' mood as of late. Blame it on school!! CXX**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the lemon.. HEY you ALL knew it was coming!! and we couldn't have Itachi-kun claiming her first since this IS strictly a Deidara -x- Sakura fanfiction!! CX**_

**X**


End file.
